


The Deep End by HeartOfGlass

by StrengthThroughWounding



Category: AFI
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Halloween, M/M, Piercing, Slash, adam is kind of a dick, jade is a goth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrengthThroughWounding/pseuds/StrengthThroughWounding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school Javey! Goth Jade showing Davey the darker sides of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deep End by HeartOfGlass

**Author's Note:**

> Hey wow geeze has it been long enough? The Adult rating is for chapters to come... I might need to add a gore rating for impending blood-play. I hope everyone enjoys my first post in fucking ages! This has been fun to write and I can't wait to continue with it :)

  
[The Deep End](http://afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=9015) by [HeartOfGlass](http://afislash.com/viewuser.php?uid=3162)  


  
Summary: High school Javey! Goth Jade showing Davey the darker sides of life.  
Categories: [Javey](http://afislash.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  None  
Genres:  Alt. Universe, Angst, Drama, High School, Romance  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: No  
Word count: 3831 Read: 129  
Published: 02/06/2014 Updated: 02/06/2014 

Chapter 1 by HeartOfGlass

Author's Notes:

Hey wow geeze has it been long enough? The Adult rating is for chapters to come... I might need to add a gore rating for impending blood-play. I hope everyone enjoys my first post in fucking ages! This has been fun to write and I can't wait to continue with it :)

Something sharp jabbed Davey in the ribs, but he barely noticed. Only a distant echo of pain registered as he stared at the figure across the parking lot: A boy in all black was perched lazily on the hood of a busted looking sedan, like the heels of his leather boots weren't going to scuff up the faded white paint on the fender. He knew he saw this boy earlier in the day, on his passage from English to lunch- he couldn't get the moment out of his mind. It wasn't often that an unfamiliar face popped up at school in the middle of October, after the semester was underway, after even the kids who _were_ had finished with their settling in. But there he was, a head taller than the group of sophomores Davey had been trailing behind, and looking like no one he'd ever seen in Ukiah. He was wearing a button down shirt, but not the loose kind with loud print and short sleeves that your mom buys you at JC Penny's; it was black and fitted, tucked right into black cigarette jeans that made the kid look like he'd been rejected from a motorcycle gang for being too skinny so he'd gone into mourning. The buckled leather boots made it look like he was still holding out hope.

“Davey!” Another sharp jab. Adam's voice was tense and loud, and Davey remembered that they were supposed to be walking home.

“Sorry.” Davey jerked his head to the side so that he couldn't see the boy or the car, even in his periphery. He wanted to keep staring, but it wouldn't be long before the boy picked his head up and realized that some creep underclassman was looking at him like he was some mythical beast that just appeared on campus. The sort of thing new students must love, Davey thought bitterly, and his ears turned red.

“The fuck were you looking at?” Adam was already starting to walk behind the high school, towards the woods. The shortcut. Rooted to the spot for a moment, Davey stole a last glance at boy, looking long enough to realize that he was smoking something, then trotted after Adam.

“Just you know, that kid, the new kid.” He shoved his hands into his pockets, fingertips brushing against gum wrappers and loose change that had been through the wash at least half a dozen times. When he was uncomfortable, he liked to feel things, to play with small objects that pushed against the pads on his fingers in the most soothing way. Half the time he didn't even realize he was doing it.

“New kid?” Adam raised his eyebrows. “I didn't notice a new kid, kind of late for that isn't it?” Davey could hear sing song notes at the edges of his words, indicating that Adam was already gearing up to tease him. Adam was constantly a step ahead of Davey, and it wasn't just because of how smart he was. Davey was smart too, but he didn't know himself, not the way Adam did.

“Um, yeah. I mean I think he's a senior, but yeah. Sitting on his car out there-” Davey motioned back towards the parking lot, “and dressed kind of weird.”

“Like, you mean faggy? Or what?” Adam snickered to himself like he'd made some great joke. Davey just glared at him. Adam knew he hates that word, and ever since Davey told him as much, it seemed like he'd made a point to use it more often. With his jaw clenched, Davey kicked up some of the grass as they neared the edge of the woods, scattering dead leaves onto the path ahead. He took a second to collect his temper.

“No not like _faggy_ , just like, I dont know, dark. But kind of... nice.” As soon as that last word left his mouth, Davey knew he'd regret it. He wanted to take it back but Adam was already cracking up, clutching his side in that exaggerated way he always did when he wanted Davey to know that whatever he said was especially absurd.

“Wow Dave,” Adam gasped, pretending like breathing through all the hilarity was some big feat. “Sounds like you've got it bad.”

“Whatever dickhole,” Davey muttered, trying to sound at least somewhat less angry and embarrassed than he was feeling. It was bad enough that Adam always suggests he's on crushing nearly every guy he so much as mentions, but it's way, way worse when he's right. Davey hadn't admitted it to himself yet, he'd just spent all of lunch and the classes that followed trying to picture that boys face like it wasn't a big deal. Like it wasn't something he really wanted to see again. But now the notion was out there, and Davey knew he had to get Adam onto another topic stat, because he can't lie very well, and things would just go downhill from there.

“What about Alice, huh?” He started right as Adam's mouth was opening, ripe with a new jab that simply fell to the ground when Davey spoke. Relief. “Talk about having it bad. You weren't at lunch so I'm guessing....”

“Oh yeah,” Adam confirmed proudly, “we were doing it.” As one of the few kids in the sophomore class that had gotten legit, 'penis-into-vagina laid' as he called it, Adam could not help himself but to boast at every opportunity. “That chick I swear, she cannot get enough of this.” He indicated his own body with a sweeping gesture, lewdly grabbing at his cock when he got there. Adam had not been like this four months ago, not until that fateful night in June. It was a stupid party that Davey had only attended for wing man purposes, and to no one's surprise, it ended with him drinking sprite and brooding on the pool deck, while Adam got his v-card punched in the bathroom. Davey had not been to a party since then. Not that Adam needed him there anymore, with the girlfriend and all.

“Where'd you do it?” Davey asked, a rare moment of genuine curiosity. He typically reviled the gory details of Adam's exploits, but this one had new relevance to him. New as in just a couple of hours ago he'd been tuning out his geometry teacher in favor of fantasizing about the boy in black kissing him in the dark corner of an empty hallway. But there never really were empty hallways at their school. So where do you go? Instead of copying the proofs down from the board, Davey had written a list of places that might be suitable for “extra curricular” activities. Was Adam's place on his list? If so, he was crossing it right the fuck off.

“Football field. Under the bleachers.” Adam sounded very pleased with himself, and Davey wouldn't say it out loud, but he hadn't even considered going outside.

“Oh. Gross. People fuck and piss and do all sorts of nasty shit under there.” The canopy of trees they walked under filtered out most of the afternoon sun, shielding the subtle lines of jealousy on Davey's face from illumination. It was a nice comfort, but he knew Adam could hear it in his voice anyway; his poorly executed attempt to act both disaffected and revolted flew right onto Adam's bullshit radar.

“Yeah I bet if new boy wanted to do it there you'd never dre-eam of going with him. Right?”

Davey cleared his throat a little, the words of protest not quite ready to come up yet. He hadn't though of _doing it_ with this guy, and had been actively avoiding that very tempting fantasy, for fear that it would spring to mind the moment he tried to talk to him. But Adam had planted the seed, and now images were flashing in Davey's mind: black clothing peeling away, rough concrete under his hands and knees. It made his stomach twist a little, in a way he didn't like to happen when Adam was around.

“No, fuck no I would not.”

“Mm-hmm,” was all Adam responded, in that _I know you too well, your lies are worthless_ sort of tone.

 

 

Jade. His name was Jade, and Davey was embarrassed to admit he knew this fact because he'd been all but stalking the boy since the first day he appeared. In two short weeks he'd worked out his schedule, so that he could carefully plan where and when he needed to be if he wanted to catch a glimpse of him. Not just to catch a glimpse of course, Davey always reminded himself, but to learn a little more about him, until he could work up the nerve to say something. Part of him felt like that would absolutely never happen, and he was just indulging silly fantasies by following the senior around all day. That part of him sounded a lot like Adam, telling him that he was just being a coward and a sneak, like always. A small lit corner in the depths of Davey's brain held out hope, optimistically believing that some perfect opportunity would present itself and suddenly he would be taking. To _Jade_.

It was on a Friday that he learned the name. Davey was lurking around outside the art wing, pretending to examine the mediocre student artwork that hung neatly on the large domed windows. Haphazardly applied acrylic formed faces that were meant to resemble students at the school, but Davey didn't recognize a single one. This was a time when he really should have been headed to AP European History, on the opposite end of the school, but he'd taken a detour because he knew his mystery man's double period of art would be ending. Staring with feigned absorption at a badly drawn 'self portrait,' Davey flinched when heard the double doors of the art room swing open. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the lanky black mass moving towards him, but he stopped abruptly when a shrill voice called him back into the room. _Jade_! Davey sped off immediately, chanting the single syllable beneath his breath.

Without giving it much thought, he went directly into the men's bathroom, rather than down the stairs towards his next class. As the heavy wooden door swung shut behind him, the angry buzz of the second bell sounded. Davey slumped against the tiled wall with a small groan and tried to ignore the vaguely nauseating scent of Pinesol mixed with urine. If he was fast, he could make it to class without being marked late, but it would hardly be worth the chastising remarks from his teacher. Being scolded in front of the class while he squirmed and reddened was even less appealing than spending the rest of the period in a bathroom stall. So detention was definitely in his future then, after being late four times in the past two weeks. It was a byproduct of his effort to learn Jade's schedule, and he had yet to stop and consider whether or not it was worth it. It wasn't like he was making any sort of progress, he reminded himself, unless learning the name counted. But that seemed like the sort of thing only a bona fide stalker would consider progress.

Davey grabbed the large roll of tissue-thin paper towels and un-spooled a few to blot the sweat off his forehead. The school was too cheap to fix the crappy plastic dispensers that were constantly being broken, so they had resorted to leaving the entire roll out. Davey dreaded the day they did this with the toilet paper. Just as he was about to confine himself to the corner handicapped stall, the door pushed open and Davey silently prayed that a teacher was not about to come in. _What are you doing Mr. Marchand_? they'd ask. _What class do you have this period? Well why don't you head down, you're already late..._. Before he could begin spinning bullshit excuses, Jade appeared, shoving the door back like he wanted to slam it, but the spring mechanism wouldn't allow it.

This seemed to Davey like as good a time as any to run, and he was mentally mapping the trip to the next closest bathroom. Could he get there without being spotted? He'd have to try, because these were not the circumstances under which he had planned on meeting Jade. At the very least he wanted their first interaction to be something he was prepared for, so that he could carefully choose the words he'd use to sound just cool enough without coming off rehearsed. He'd already given a lot of thought to what he could say, but had yet to come up with anything that wasn't trying too hard, or simply pathetic sounding. This was at least partially why he hadn't spoken to Jade yet. However, with the older boy blocking the doorway, it looked as though he might not have a choice now.

“Uh, hey,” Davey offered, making a small, almost imperceptible step to the door. Maybe Jade would get the hint and he'd be let off easy. He scrunched the slightly damp paper towels into a wad in his hand, fingering the points and edges while looking between the floor and the doorway. His gaze landed on Jade's knees, which were large and bulbous compared the skinny thighs and calves that they were sandwiched between. The fabric here was not as black, a faded grey from stretching, maybe kneeling. Davey only had a second to wonder why Jade might be spending enough time kneeling to wear out the knees of his pants, because he finally spoke.

“You've been following me.” Davey's heart stopped. So much for an easy exist.

“What?”

“I see you outside all my classes.”

“No, I- what? No, just, been seeing you around. It's a small school so I... and paths cross you know, a lot.” As he babbled his face grew redder, little shreds of the paper towel sticking to his sweaty fingers. This was ten times worse than the stupid fake introductions he'd been playing over in his head the past couple of weeks. Maybe fifty times worse.

Jade smirked, not budging from his spot in front of the door. “Are you even taking art this semester?” Davey was a mouse caught in a trap, one of those 'humane' live traps, where there was nothing to do but run frantically around in circles until your trapper released you.

“Uh... yeah, yeah I am.”

Eyebrows raised in a bemused expression, Jade was giving Davey one of _those_ looks. The kind he got from Adam every time he tried to lie. “Oh cool, what class?”

“You know, painting, intro painting.”

A spark of delight in Jade's eyes told Davey he had given the wrong answer. “Really? Because I'm pretty sure painting is next semester. This semester's drawing” He let the words hang there, offering no out to Davey now that he'd blatantly exposed him.

“Yeeeeah” Davey began, stretching the word out for an extra syllable to buy himself a nanosecond. “Drawing. Okay, I'm not.... I was just in the art wing to look at a picture my friend put up. That's all, I swear.”

“Must be a pretty special picture, I mean, if you have to look at it every day.”

Davey made a move for the door, taking three long strides before his fingers closed around the metal handle that was centimeters from Jade's waist. He hoped that Jade would maybe have some mercy on him and step out of the way, but instead he leaned back against the door and held it closed with his body. Despite his growing discomfort, Davey found this slightly thrilling, the idea that Jade wanted him trapped. Even if it was only to call him out on his stalking and watch him squirm, the attention from the older boy made him feel better than he cared to admit.

“What?” Davey finally asked, too aware of how awkward his voice sounded as it echoed against the tile. He wanted to sound confident and demanding, but it came out somewhere between a plea and a croak that made Jade snort in amusement. Jade grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the sink so that they stood under the flickering fluorescent lights.

“Look,” he demanded, tugging at his right ear. First he leaned over the counter towards the mirror to examine it himself, then he turned to face Davey. He had his thumb behind his earlobe, pushing it forward, but Davey was so caught off guard he had no idea what he was supposed to be looking at. It was unnerving how suddenly Jade had dropped his line of questioning, and Davey suspected that he hadn't heard the last of it. For the first time it occurred to him that Jade probably had other reasons for being in that bathroom, reasons that had nothing to do with him. After a moment of squinting he saw the small indent in the center of Jade's earlobe, the ghost of a piercing.

“So?” Davey thought about the door that was now unguarded, and how easily he could escape, but his embarrassment was quickly waning. Jade was actually _asking_ him to look at him, something Davey had been doing in secret for weeks. It was not an opportunity he was about to pass up.

“So,” Jade continued, digging his hand into his pocket and pulling out a couple of small items, “it's closed, I need to fix it.” He smacked a blue lighter and safety pin on the formica counter. “You can help.” Though Jade posed it as a suggestion, the tone in his voice was sharp and demanding. Again, Davey felt a small thrill that he couldn't quite explain.

“What do you- how? You have an earring or something?” Jade seemed a little to cool to be the kind of kid who stuck a safety pin in his ear and left it there. That was the sort of the thing Davey revered as totally badass in 7th grade, but anyone who had all their pubic hair grown in could tell that it was trying too hard.

“Get the pin nice and hot,” Jade instructed, ignoring Davey's question. Davey obeyed like he'd been following orders from him his whole life. From his back pocket, Jade pulled a worn brown wallet, peeling at the sides to reveal the leather look was imitation. He slid one long finger into the billfold and dug around until he produced a small yellow tooth that dangled from a tarnished metal hook. Whether or not this item could rightfully be called an earring, Davey wasn't sure, but it was clearly going to be worn as one.

“Don't stop heating it,” Jade snapped. Davey hadn't realized the lighter had gone out, as he was too busy watching Jade with rapt attention, focusing on his fingers as they rolled the tooth back and forth.

“Sorry,” Davey muttered, flicking the flame back into existence.

Jade pumped a ration of bubblegum pink soap into his palm and turned to face the mirror. He smeared the soap liberally over his ear, not bothering to lather with water. “You should probably wash your hands,” he remarked to Davey. “But whatever.” Before Davey could clarify whether or not this was an actual instruction, Jade continued. “I'm going to hold my wallet behind my ear, so you have something to push the pin into.”

None of this sounded very routine or sanitary or wise to Davey, but it was Jade's ear, and he talked about it like it was the easiest, no big deal thing in the world. So Davey shrugged and nodded.

“Okay.”

Jade snatched the lighter from his hand, leaving him with only the pin, then hopped up onto the counter and sat between the two sinks. He motioned for Davey to move closer, spreading his legs apart so there was ample room between his knees for Davey to stand.

“You have to do it fast. Don't be a pussy about it.” He smirked a little, the same way he had when he'd first come into the bathroom, but this time he looked Davey dead in the eye. Davey inched towards him, ignoring the heat that rose in his face as he pressed hips against the counter's edge. Immediately Jade scooted forward, leaving little room for air between the two of them. It was hard to focus when he was close enough to inhale the breaths that came directly from Jade's mouth, so Davey bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. The pain brought him back to reality, as he reminded himself that Jade's movements probably weren't nearly as suggestive as he was making them out to be.

“Come on,” Jade urged, tapping his foot against the back of Davey's leg with impatience. Davey gingerly placed a hand on the top of Jade's head to steady the both of them. His eyes fixed on the earlobe, slick with soap, and zeroed in the tiny dent where he planned to aim. He touched the pin to the spot gently at first, then pulled it back with a deep inhale. Holding his breath, he shoved the pin forward. Layers of skin and cartilage cracked beneath it until he finally felt it push into the wallet. It wasn't until he released his breath that he realized he felt slightly nauseous.

“There.”

Jade hardly flinched and Davey wondered how many times he'd re-pierced it before. Probably dozens. Was he pierced in other places? Places he couldn't see? Davey shook the thought away, too dangerous to think like that with his body so close to someone else's. He distracted himself by watching the tiny, slow trickle of blood that formed around the pin, hoping that didn't mean he'd done it wrong or something. Before he could ask, Jade slid down off the counter top, allowing his body to press flush against Davey's for a few tantalizing seconds. In a normal situation Davey would've had the presence of mind to step away, giving Jade room for his dismount. This situation was not normal, and it took Davey several moments to stumble back. Nothing Jade did indicated that he was bothered by this.

Jade leaned so close to the mirror his nose was nearly pressed against the glass, and he touched his finger to the blood. “Not bad,” he remarked, sliding the pin back and forth, “but this is the hard part.” Davey watched carefully as Jade aligned the earring with the hole and prepared to switch out the pin. He was glad this step didn't require his assistance, but he was also fighting the urge to close the gap between himself and Jade. He'd touched him once, just once, but that was more enough to create a craving in belly so strong it made him feel sick.

“I have to go,” he blurted on impulse, and bolted out the door.

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=9015>  



End file.
